Day of the Dead War
The Day of the Dead War was a conflict that was initiated when rabidman of Ciudad de Muerto declared an unprovoked war on John Warbuck of New Aligned States. It quickly grew, adding many more nations from various alliances, both those declared on by rabidman and those declaring on him in response to his declarations. Both rabidman and his accomplice, Lazarus Long of Heinleiner, stated that they would use nuclear weapons from the very beginning of the conflict, so this was an all-out war. Rabidman declared war while in Kronos, then switched to a one-man alliance, and later was in a two-man alliance with Lazarus. Rabidman's attacks were not approved by Kronos. The war ended with rabidman and Lazarus Long accepting terms of surrender on January 14, 2010. Sides Order of the Dark Knights *rabidman of Ciudad de Muerto *Lazarus Long of Heinleiner The Royal Guard *John Warbuck of New Aligned States *Nojudfoo of NationName *Bobogoobo of Bobogoobo *Darklordtim of Langara *Sir Volpe of Italgria *Leonidas68 of Xenopholis *hassman of scotlands *schmutte693 of Abscondia *caesar augustus of Ghuxalia Prelude to the Conflict A Historic Grudge Rabidman's hatred for John Warbuck dates back to a time of peace, when both rabidman and John Warbuck served in the Democratic Order. Rabidman was called out by John Warbuck for some questionable and offensive actions, and a fiery exchange of words took place in the Senate Chambers. After being punished for his actions, rabidman harbored a grudge against John Warbuck that would intensify his bitterness over the next eight months. Over the course of time, rabidman launched a series of political and personal attacks against John Warbuck. Due to the failure of most of these attacks by rabidman, his desperation to have revenge on John Warbuck continued to grow over time. After John Warbuck's elevation to the High Senate of the Democratic Order, rabidman left TDO to help found Synergia. Despite being away from Warbuck, rabidman's harbored feelings continued to remain bottled up. When the Aqua Defense Initiative was created, rabidman threatened John Warbuck and his new alliance, but nothing came of it. The next three and a half months remained quiet and uneventful, as rabidman was not allowed anywhere near John Warbuck or ADI. On January 9, 2010, rabidman launched his calculated attack against ADI's Flagship Nation- New Aligned States. The Day of the Attack January 9, 2010 was a busy day for John Warbuck. He was finishing the final touches on ADI's protectorate agreement with The Aqua Regime, and had many other things going on. Thanks to Bobogoobo, New Aligned States was alerted of the impending attacks and was able to thwart a bombing attack and ground attack from Ciudad de Muerto. Rabidman had been publicly boasting of his intent to declare war against John Warbuck's nation and Bobogoobo was contacted by someone whom rabidman told, although the person only contacted Bobogoobo for his own entertainment. Bobogoobo's quick warning helped to minimize the impact of the first day's attacks. War was declared on the nation of New Aligned States at 6:59 PM. John Warbuck immediately opened diplomatic channels with Kronos- the alliance rabidman belonged to at the time of the attack. Kronos confirmed that Ciudad de Muerto was a rogue nation and immediately condemned the actions of rabidman; Kronos dispatched Lazarus Long of Heinleiner to declare war on rabidman in support of John Warbuck. By the time Lazarus Long declared war on Ciudad de Muerto, Bobogoobo had declared on rabidman's nation as well. Rabidman had also declared war on NationName, led by Nojudfoo. Two hours after the initial attacks were made, John Warbuck requested a trade and aid sanction on the rogue nation of Ciudad de Muerto. The request was filed with Count Rupert, the Aqua Team Senator from the Mostly Harmless Alliance, and the request was granted the next morning. The Progression of the War The Nuclear Threat Immediately after his declaration of war on New Aligned States, rabidman made it clear that he would, without any doubt, use weapons of mass destruction against John Warbuck's nation. Warbuck immediately requested a sanction of rabidman's trades and aid to limit the collateral damage the Aqua Defense Initiative and any other ally that came to his defense would need to incur. At 6:33 AM on January 10, 2010, Count Rupert approved and applied the sanction of Ciudad de Muerto, cutting the nation off from the rest of the world. First Blood Knowing full well that rabidman would launch a nuclear strike, John Warbuck ordered a preemptive nuclear strike on the nation of Ciudad de Muerto. At 7:00 PM on January 10, 2010, New Aligned States launched a successful nuclear first strike. New Aligned States Missile Defense Systems took down two incoming nuclear missiles before a third missile landed on New Aligned States soil. Both nations were now in nuclear anarchy. An Unexpected Change in Plot After the nuclear exchange between New Aligned States and Ciudad de Muerto, Lazarus Long had some qualms with John Warbuck over his choice to strike rabidman's nation first. John Warbuck defended his stance that rabidman had given every indication of a nuclear attack aside from launching one. Lazarus Long declared peace with the nation of Ciudad de Muerto and declared war on New Aligned States in a surprise attack, vowing that he would show John Warbuck what a real nuke looked like. An Allied Response Upon receiving word of the rogue attacks on New Aligned States, the alliances of the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics, Invicta, We Are Perth Army and the Blatantly Awesome Coalition of Nations all pledged their support, with the first military response being at 11:47 PM on January 11, 2010, when Schmutte693 of Abscondia declared war on the nation of Heinleiner. At this point, Leonidas68 of Xenopholis had already declared war on Ciudad de Muerto, to assist John Warbuck on the original front of the war. Further declarations on the nation of Heinleiner would be made by hassman of scotlands and caesar augustus of Ghuxalia. Lazarus Long, now facing war on three fronts, running out of cash reserves, and facing a possible trade and aid sanction, sent Rajistani as an envoy to John Warbuck to attempt the negotiation of terms for the surrender of Lazarus Long to the forces of John Warbuck. The original terms Lazarus Long requested were rejected by John Warbuck, with Rajistani agreeing to take a counter offer back to Lazarus Long. Surrender On January 13, 2010, at 6:50 PM, rabidman opened a diplomatic channel to discuss terms of his surrender to the Royal Guard. After nearly two hours of talks, the forces of rabidman of Ciudad de Muerto surrendered to John Warbuck. Rabidman agreed to reparations that totaled $60,000,000 and 1,000 technology levels. The nation of Ciudad de Muerto would be free to join any alliance rabidman wished, but the terms would need to be disclosed to that alliance and Ciudad de Muerto would only be able to maintain 5 nuclear weapons for the duration of reparation payments. Terms were also delivered to Lazarus Long via rabidman, who communicated their acceptance. The nation of Heinleiner would be required to pay $60,000,000 in reparations and would also need to disclose the terms with any alliance the nation were to join. The Aqua Defense Initiative agreed to protect both nations for the duration of terms or until they were accepted into an alliance. On January 14, 2010 at 7:38 AM, Lazarus Long officially accepted his terms. The nation of Heineiner surrendered to John Warbuck two hours later. Timeline * 1/9/2010 6:59:47 PM - rabidman declaration of war on New Aligned States * 1/9/2010 7:47:58 PM - rabidman declaration of war on NationName * 1/9/2010 7:50:21 PM - Bobogoobo declares war on Ciudad de Muerto * 1/9/2010 8:08:40 PM - Lazarus Long declares war on Ciudad de Muerto * 1/9/2010 9:04:44 PM - John Warbuck requests a trade and aid sanction on the rogue nation of Ciudad de Muerto * 1/10/2010 6:33:49 AM - Count Rupert of Mostly Harmless Alliance grants John Warbuck's request for a sanction on the nation of Ciudad de Muerto * 1/10/2010 2:01:21 PM - rabidman declaration of war on Langara * 1/10/2010 7:00:05 PM - New Aligned States launches its first nuclear missile on Ciudad de Muerto * 1/10/2010 7:16:01 PM - New Aligned States Missile Defense Systems destroy two incoming nuclear missiles originating from the nation of Ciudad de Muerto * 1/10/2010 7:16:36 PM - A third nuclear missile from Ciudad de Muerto makes it past New Aligned States defenses and detonates on New Aligned States soil * 1/10/2010 7:07:14 PM - Sir Volpe declares war on Ciudad de Muerto * 1/10/2010 8:24:24 PM - Nojudfoo of the Democratic Order delivers 3 mil, 50 tech and 2,000 soldiers in aid to New Aligned States * 1/10/2010 8:37:41 PM - Rychro Anrise of the Democratic Order delivers 3 mil, 50 tech and 2,000 soldiers in aid to New Aligned States * 1/10/2010 9:48:27 PM - Lazarus Long declaration of war on New Aligned States * 1/11/2010 12:03:32 AM - Ciudad de Muerto launches its first successful nuclear strike against the nation of Bobogoobo * 1/11/2010 3:08:47 AM - Leonidas68 declares war on Cuidad de Muerto * 1/11/2010 9:37:13 PM - John Warbuck requests a trade and aid sanction on the rogue nation of Heinleiner * 1/11/2010 10:00:21 PM - Heinleiner Nuclear Defense Systems thwart a nuclear missile launch by New Aligned States * 1/11/2010 10:00:31 PM - New Aligned States launches its first successful nuclear attack on the nation of Heinleiner * 1/11/2010 11:47:04 PM - Schmutte693 declares war on Heinleiner * 1/12/2010 1:08:42 AM - Bobogoobo launches its first successful nuclear attack on the nation of Ciudad de Muerto * 1/12/2010 4:05:09 PM - Xenopholis is hit by an incoming nuclear missile from the nation of Ciudad de Muerto * 1/12/2010 5:12:10 PM - hassman declares war on Heinleiner * 1/12/2010 8:31:15 PM - caesar augustus declares war on Heinleiner * 1/12/2010 9:21:11 PM - Rajistani makes contact with John Warbuck to discuss surrender terms for Lazarus Long. Terms are still being discussed * 1/13/2010 12:40:10 PM - LennyNKarl offers NATO's vocal and financial support for John Warbuck and the Aqua Defense Initiative * 1/13/2010 1:19:02 PM - New Aligned States receives its first aid package from NATO, sent by Iskander of Great Britannia in the amount of 3 million dollars and 50 technology levels * 1/13/2010 6:50:14 PM - rabidman approaches John Warbuck concerning surrender terms for himself and Lazarus Long *1/13/2010 6:54:03 PM - Lazarus Long launches his first successful nuclear strike on Abscondia, after Abscondia missile defense systems took down the first attempt * 1/13/2010 8:44:00 PM - Ciudad de Muerto surrenders to the Royal Guard * 1/14/2010 7:38:00 AM - Heinleiner surrenders to the Royal Guard * 1/14/2010 10:44:43 AM - Peace has been declared between New Aligned States and both attackers Allied Involvement John Warbuck received a lot of support from allies of the Aqua Defense Initiative throughout the conflict. The Aqua Defense Initiative is grateful for all the support and help it has received throughout the war. Mostly Harmless Alliance The Mostly Harmless Alliance came to the aid of John Warbuck in the granting of his request for a trade and aid sanction on the nation of Ciudad de Muerto, which cut off resources that were vital to the military and nuclear functions of the rogue nation. ADI also received vocal support from MHA's triumvir, Jadoo1989. Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics The Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics was quick to provide military support on the second front of the war on New Aligned States. This support has been crucial to the success of the war on Ciudad de Muerto, as it limited Lazarus Long's impact on the war. Invicta Invicta was quick to offer financial support as well as military support for the second round of war declarations. We Are Perth Army We Are Perth Army quickly provided military support against the nation of Heinleiner, which combined with BACoN and FEAR military support, led to the initial negotiations for Lazarus Long's surrender. Blatantly Awesome Coalition of Nations BACoN, although not a treatied ally of the Aqua Defense Initiative, provided military support against the nation of Heinleiner as a show of support and good faith toward building great diplomatic relations with the Aqua Defense Initiative. North Atlantic Treaty Organization On January 13, 2010, the North Atlantic Treaty Organization offered vocal and financial support to all Aqua Defense Initiative nations involved in the conflict. Unexpected Aid At 8:24 PM on January 10, 2010, the first of two aid packages arrived at New Aligned States. The two aid packages totaled 6 million dollars, 100 technology levels, and 4,000 soldiers. The senders were Nojudfoo of NationName and Rychro Anrise of the Anrise Republic- both members of the Democratic Order. Considering past diplomatic tension between the Aqua Defense Initiative and the Democratic Order that had lasted nearly four months, this act of kindness and generosity was taken by John Warbuck as a sign that regardless of whatever disagreements the two alliances had with each other, it was time to move forward and mend broken feelings. The Aqua Defense Initiative extended its deepest gratitude to the Democratic Order for its aid, and John Warbuck vowed to find a way to return the favor if the Democratic Order was to ever find itself in need of assistance. Aftermath Financial Burden The Day of the Dead War cost New Aligned States approximately $50,000,000 in wartime expenses. The nation of Bobogoobo spent considerably more due to spy operations against the nation of Ciudad de Muerto. Of all the nations in the conflict, New Aligned States and Bobogoobo had the greatest expenditures for the Royal Guard, which total out at an estimated $150,000,000 combined. The value of the lost infrastructure for Bobogoobo and New Aligned States combined totaled to an estimated $1,250,000,000. Ciudad de Muerto and Heinleiner experienced damages that amounted to over $2,000,000,000 in value. Nuclear Anarchy All the key nations in the conflict experienced devastating losses in their economies, along with riots, political turmoil, and nuclear fallout. The average income per individual per day plummeted from $492.37 to $19.12 for the nation of New Aligned States. Similar stories were told for the other nations hit with nuclear weaponry. New Aligned States possesses access to radiation cleaning technology that would allow the nation to recover from the effects of radiation 25% faster than any of the other nations in the conflict. Reparations The Order of the Dark Knights would be required to pay a total of $120,000,000 and 1,000 technology in post war reparations. Ciudad de Muerto would be required to provide the 1,000 technology levels, and both nations would be required to pay out $60,000,000 to nations chosen by John Warbuck. Reparations would take forty days from the first shipment to be fully completed. Motives and Causes of the War Rabidman Rabidman's hatred for John Warbuck stemmed from his long history with Warbuck in the Democratic Order. John Warbuck, while in the Low Senate, called rabidman out for making derogatory statements, and abusing his powers as a High Senator in the alliance's chat room. The incident resulted in disciplinary action against rabidman, and sparked a long spiral of hatred and bitterness that would ensue over the next year and three months. From that point forward, rabidman found many other occasions to make attempts to annoy Warbuck or to hurt his reputation. John Warbuck was able to thwart or rise above most of these attempts, and it was presumed that the hatchet was officially buried when Warbuck was elevated into the High Senate of the Democratic Order. However, shortly after Warbuck's elevation, rabidman threw a tantrum in the High Senate and left the Democratic Order to help form Synergia. When John Warbuck founded the Aqua Defense Initiative, rabidman threatened the new alliance over a debt that a Synergia nation had to repay to the Democratic Order from John Warbuck's growth program there, which two ADI nations had been exempted from paying. Rabidman had been told to back off by Ragnarok, the Aqua Defense Initiative's protector. Synergia would later merge into Kronos. Once again, it was assumed the issue was over when rabidman had disappeared from John Warbuck's sight for over three months. However, as evident by the onset of the war, rabidman had sought revenge, and brought war upon John Warbuck's nation in an attempt to claim that revenge. Lazarus Long Lazarus Long was originally assigned the task of helping to eliminate the rogue threat that Ciudad de Muerto posed. He was commissioned by Kronos as an open sign that Kronos had not condoned rabidman's actions. Due to Lazarus Long's friendship with rabidman in Kronos, and the fact that he did not approve of John Warbuck's nuclear first strike on the nation of Ciudad de Muerto, Lazarus Long decided to fight in defense of rabidman. The capacity to limit Lazarus Long's ability to damage New Aligned States was grossly underestimated, and Lazarus Long had not taken into account the allied response that John Warbuck would receive. Once he faced three incoming wars from Aqua Defense Initiative allies, Lazarus Long had to make a hard choice for his nation. Within a day of being declared on by allied forces, the nation of Heinleiner had surrendered. Category:Aqua Defense Initiative